


by any other name

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eloping, I mean sort of? mostly he's trying to save her but of course there's a Thing going on already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: In the aftermath of Sansa's escape from King's Landing, conclusions are made and a future is considered.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740037
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of the Jonsa Drabble Fest - **stolen/true knights**. This actually fits sort of well into my already existing Jonsa WIP, but obviously extremely condensed to fit into drabble format.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it and feedback is, as always, most welcome!

They eat in silence.

Sansa isn’t sure what the future holds – not at all – but she hopes that not all of it will be like this, quiet and tense and standoffish. Jon is just trying to give her room to breathe, she supposes, but she’d found about two days into their ride back home that room to breathe might not actually be what she needs.

 _Home_ means something entirely different, now. Winterfell, for all that she knows, is in ruins and in the Boltons’s control. Half of their family is dead and Arya might be as well, from what she’d heard. They’re heading north with an idea altogether too vague to be an actual plan, but she refuses to despair about that for now – Jon hadn’t had much of a plan when he’d come to save her from King’s Landing and the Lannisters’s clutches, but he’d done it all the same. She had hardly been able to believe her eyes and really, “So many people saw you.” She allows herself a smile and her brother returns it hesitantly once he looks up, seeming to pick up on her teasing. “One day, decades from now, there will be songs written about you alongside all the other knights saving highborn ladies.”

“I’m no knight.” There’s no heat in the denial – he’s not offended, at least – and Sansa tilts her head inquisitively. “A true knight would have taken you home a long time ago.”

There’s barely a home for them in the world and nothing feels particularly _true_ anymore and if there’s one thing she won’t allow, it’s further torment, Sansa thinks. She feels light and relieved and free and when she settles closer to Jon, she does her best to pass it on to him as well.

“You’re knight enough for me.”


End file.
